Andy Seenan
Andrew Hugh Seenan is the toy design lead for LEGO Mixels. Design Notes Andy has made a "BrickList" of Mixels sets on Brickset, with notes on the design of them:http://brickset.com/sets/list-14077/theme-Mixels/ (Archive) *"These are insanely fun to design. Flain was the first and originally called Flame Brain. We use purely made up words that imply an attribute." *"Astrid Graabæk was heavily involved in the first couple of series and was key to getting this project off the ground" *"Shuff was my favourite Mixel from series 1. Although lacking in articulation, is still fully of personality." *"It's lots of fun creating Mixels with Cartoon Network, They brought Zaptor to life and gave him the best voice." *"First set with the printed eye on the Minifigure head which allowed us to do fun things with Minifigure hats!" *"Possible my favourite Mixel of them all. So much personality in those crazy eyes and big underbite" *"The orange worked really well for Mixels. These are a tribe with big stretchy limbs and lended themeselves to sea creature theme." *"Glurt was a slimy version of Mark Stafford's dog." *"We used the starfish element here to good effect" *"Possibly the cutest looking Mixel" *"Great articulation on Hoogi" *"Those Wizard hats worked really well in this model" *"Purple was a great colour scheme" *"Originally had a more human pink brain but we later redesigned to a more circuitry look. Mixels year 2 were designed by myself and fellow designer Gemma Anderson" *"Looks a bit like Elvis and full of personality and articulation." *"First set to include the new eye with eyelid decoration. This was a great way to create some new expressions" *"We put a new deco on the 2x2 round tile in order to create Globerts huge glow in the dark eye. It's the only LEGO set to use this print." *"Includes the printed glow in the dark 1x1 tiles" *"Includes the printed glow in the dark printed eye on Minifigure head" *"With a big gold moustache. This steam punk inspired tribe were great fun to design. The MAX model used all the gears to create a really great function." *"lots of expression possibilities with articulated eyes and eyebrows" *"Spin Spugg's head to get another face with the eyebrows becoming the moustache." *"We designed the Weldos tribe with the MAX model in mind. We wanted the swinging wrecking ball to be a big feature, so incorporated some the pieces needed into Kramm's legs." *"Gemma had the great idea to use the banana pieces for Forx's eyebrows, of course colour changed to grey. Forx has so much personality and includes the other element needed for the wrecking ball in the Weldos MAX model." *"The one with the chainsaw for a face!" *"Another of Gemma's creations. I love the use of the magnifying glasses for the spectacles." *"Snax's cheeks can actually fit it's food inside." *"This was a fun Mixel to design and also one of the strangest. Vaka-Waka can eat the food that comes in the set and you can see it through the second mouth on the belly" Trivia *He traveled to San Diego Comic-Con International to unveil Series 4 sets in July 2014. *He is in the "Special Thanks" section of the credits for the [[Mixels (TV series)|animated Mixels series]]. *He appears and speaks in The Wonderful World of Mixels. Sources and References External links *Andy Seenan's Twitter Category:Toy Designers